legends say it from afar
by The Sky Mechanic
Summary: I wonder what kind of tree you'll be..." -because all they are are broken dreams and shattered hearts-


**(i)**

She meets him while playing a racing game.  
They say hello to each other.  
Then there is nothing but the sound of revving engines.

**(ii) **

They end up talking occasionally  
(when their game ends)

She learns bits about him (his mother died he's lost he only left because of-)

It's in these moments that she realizes that she knows nothing about a mother or a father or why she's here and there's only useless information in her head (how can she remember the president's name but not her own _mother's_...)

But before she can think on that or he can say more the fog settles and the game is ready again.

**(iii)**

The moments of clarity are coming more and more. They talk more and more.

And it is during this that she notices something is seriously wrong. He tells her that he notices it too.

(but it's more the thought of not knowing her own past that scares her)

The fog returns to their minds before they can discuss much more on the subject.

**(iv)**

"What's your name?" She interrupts him once.

(usually people ask this first, her mind whispers faintly)

He looks surprised but answers.

She smiles and gives a reply of her own,  
"I'm Bianca"

**(v)**

"We need to find a way out"

She startles and looks at him. The fog is almost gone to them both, but they both have trouble remembering things.

"This place...I forgot what mom's face looked like...and all the things you told me, that you've forgotten..." he looks at her, determined.

She wants to say no. She wants to say no so very badly.

(why would you want to leave your life sounds horrible from what you remember i don't even remember my life why)

She says yes instead.

(someone once told her that ignorance is a poison but she barely remembers what ignorance means never mind who said that)

**(vi)**

She manages to drag her brother out.

(oh so this is your brother, bianca. you look alot alike)

It is outside that she realizes how her clothes look so...different from everyone elses.

Something itches at the back of her mind.

**(vii)**

The first monster they meet they barely run away from.

Bianca wonders why they ever left the Locus.

**(viii)**

Artemis explains it all. They're children of gods and monsters will keep on coming after them because of this.

Atermis also gives her an offer.

Bianca is tempted to accept it. It would free her from the responsibilities she's been having to take on.

(she's the oldest by a yea- (more years than one no no no) -r and it's her duty to take care of her boys (when did they become so close))

In another time and place, she would have. She would've done it without hesitating.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but I must decline."

**(xi)**

Artemis (in addition to giving her and Nico some cestial bronze weapons...it's nice not to have to depend on that strange sword that he woke up to...now she and Nico can help) sends a saytr.

His name is Grover.

He watches them with a strange look in his eyes. (marking out the year on every calander they get is not weird. obsessing over having a calander at all times is not weird either she proclaims)

Bianca holds her makeshift family closer.

**(x)  
**  
"We're almost there," Grover says one day.

The monsters are increasing more and more each day and their weapons don't do much in their untrained hands.

Nico asks what ever happened to having 'god powers' out of frustration.

"Maybe you're children of some really minor God? Like Nemesis."

Bianca wonders why there's hope in his voice.

**(xii)**  
**  
**It figures she'd die right next to a stupid tree.

She doesn't regret it, because she's saved Nico and Grover and-

Suddenly a face fills her vision.

It's worried and scared and full of hope and she hates to dash it but,

"I'm dying," he almost inturrupts her but she continues, "I can _feel_ myself dying and I can't really explain it but I can. Don't...don't feel guilty about this."

She doesn't have much time and things are going black and

"Can you protect Nico for me, Percy?"

and then everything darkens and there's a strange roar in her ears.

**(xi)**

"This won't end well."

Bianca turns and sees a girl leaning on a trash can. She's dressed up in almost all black and her black hair is all spikey.

"I wonder what kind of tree you'll be..."

except it isn't the black haired girl saying it, it's something almost whispered in her ear and suddenly she jerks awake.

"Bianca?"

Percy looks at her with concern and she almost feels like telling him but

"It's okay, just some stupid dream."


End file.
